This invention relates to general to amusement games, and in particular relates to video games.
Heretofore various types of video games have been provided for amusement purposes. Typically the games are operated by one or more players sitting or standing at a control console so that they can view the video display on a screen mounted in front of them. In games of this type the display on the screen can be viewed by non-players and bystanders in the area. As the game is operated the players are thus not completely isolated from the visual, audio and physical environment of the room or other area in which the game is set up.
Amusement games have also been provided which have attempted to simulate certain conditions in a submarine. One such amusement game provides only a relatively small cylinder in front of a video screen within a cabinet for simulating a submarine periscope. An individual playing a game of this type would not find himself in a total environment which evokes the visual, audio and physical conditions at the conning station of a submarine.